


The Usual

by Novembers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novembers/pseuds/Novembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday present for my dear 2spooky4u. Written in June but posted in February due to my previous lack of account.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2spooky4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/gifts).



> Birthday present for my dear 2spooky4u. Written in June but posted in February due to my previous lack of account.

Dean didn't realize that he was in the front of the order line until he was met with the barrister's pointed cough. 

 

"Uh, the-" Dean stopped himself before he could say 'the usual'. He hadn't been here in several years, not since he had taken the car and Cas had taken the apartment. "Coffee. Uh, black. With hazelnut stuff in it."

 

"Room for cream, sir?" The barrister looked at him with an eyebrow raised impatiently. 

 

"Nah."

 

As Dean paid and headed over to the pickup station, he almost stopped short at what he saw. 

 

Castiel, tucked in a booth, eyes crinkled happily as he smiled at some bland man, hands entwined, their coffees forgotten between them. Cas's face was in need of a shave, and he had a bit of whipped cream on his upper lip. Mocha latte with cinnamon and vanilla. 

 

Dean's heart clenched as he realized that he no longer had any business knowing Cas's order. He forced himself to turn away from the only love he had ever had and accept his drink. 

 

It was bitter and bleak. Rather like the coffee he had just purchased.


End file.
